


corps à baleines（8）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 预警：1.双性云云，嫁给比自己老的老国王，小马是国王的儿子。2.有强迫性行为。3.小妈剧情，有偷情变真爱，有出轨，NTR。





	corps à baleines（8）

他的合法丈夫听到那句话显然是气急了，然而却什么也做不了，最后瞪着眼昏了过去。金钟云在床边静静的坐了一会儿，像是也没想好接下来该怎么做。

他这一招行的着实大胆，也未同崔始源商量，大抵也坏了崔始源好多谋划。只不过他实在是无法再忍受同老国王一起生活，即使是对方的任意一个肢体触碰，都让金钟云从心底觉得恶心，所以他也顾不得上崔始源的想法。

况且，说起来他也不觉得崔始源对他的那些承诺都是真的。靠别人不如靠自己，金钟云很早就懂这个道理。

这件事果然惹怒了崔始源。

金钟云趁着崔始源外出的时候做的这一切，打的崔始源措手不及，回来后知晓了一切更是气急，风尘仆仆的从殿内进来的时候，带着怒气握紧了金钟云的手。

“可以啊，宝贝。”

金钟云的手腕被他握的有些疼了，娇嫩的皮肤被捏着的那一块泛起青色。他眼底酝酿起一团雾气，却咬着唇努力放平了声音，不想让崔始源觉出一丝软弱。“怎么，你不喜欢么。”

濒临恼怒边缘的暴君嘴角扯出一抹笑容，拉过金钟云的手在上面落下柔软又强势的吻，将他的小王后压在床上时才幽幽出声。“我太喜欢了。”

“谢谢我的宝贝儿。”

是多次灵肉纠缠，万分熟悉的身子，崔始源轻车熟路的就解开了束缚着小王后的束腰，手伸进去大力搓揉着对方微隆的胸脯，他手指分开用力加紧了金钟云胸前的乳头，又在对方忍不住呻吟的时候冷着脸问。

“我的宝贝也学会那种勾栏院的伎俩了啊 。学会用身子诱惑别人换取利益了。“

金钟云呜咽了一声，也没想着躲开，软绵绵的躺倒在床上露出诱人的姿态，脸上带着刚刚泛起的一团粉红。不设防的样子让崔始源看的心头火起，三王子扒开金钟云衣服的场景和老国王摸着他胸脯的场景来回在脑海里交错，他恨只不得能将大胆包天的小猫咪完全拆吞入腹。

“怎么，当我一个人的小宝贝不够么。还要去当别人的小婊子？”  
“老头子是怎么喝下去药的...你让他摸你了对么？”

他的小王后软的像一团棉，崔始源所有的质问都陷进去得不到回应，招人的猫咪偶尔在崔始源的亵玩下娇喘几声。

是个惯会利用自己的美貌装柔弱无辜的。

崔始源心知肚明他在装傻，突然就不急于问出个答案了。他一只手捏着小王后的胸，另一只手探下去握紧了小王后漂亮的性器，指尖抚摸着对方正偷摸吐出液体的柱体来回搓揉，又在对方收紧了腰腹要射的时候堵着顶端，小王后被捏住了命脉，在崔始源身下难耐的扭动着身子，腿不由自主的贴紧了对方的腰腹。

“唔...不要...”金钟云果然受不了这个，软软的向他撒娇。

“不要什么？怎么我不能玩一玩别人的小婊子么？”崔始源声音冷淡，并不为之所动，他存了心要教育不听话的小猫咪，哪能那么快放过。他的小王后被他玩弄的眼眶泛红，声音带着委屈的抱怨。

“我不是别人的小婊子。”

“你不是吗？”崔始源轻笑了一声，手指毫不怜惜的插进金钟云仍紧紧闭合着的雌穴，捏开两瓣嫩肉分开，里面已经产生了湿润的体液，瞬间就沾湿了崔始源的手指，在手指进入的一瞬间，他松开了堵着对方铃口的另一只手，金钟云随即射了出来。

“你不是小婊子，那怎么谁摸你，底下都淫荡的流水呢。”他刻意的羞辱对方，毫不留情面。“你看，不过是用手指插你，你就射了。”

小王后面色潮红的躺在床上，崔始源的话让他难堪，他收紧了腿挣扎的退了出来，拽着被扯的一团乱的裙子半靠着床头。“闭嘴！你怎么敢...这么说我..”

“我怎么不敢。老头子没摸你吗？我难道说的不是事实吗？”

“他摸我又有什么关系？你一直想要的不就是他退位么？现在三王子也死了，这样不好吗？”

崔始源被气笑了，他是想要掌权，是想要老头子和那几个所谓的兄弟都去死。可是他一向不屑于利用金钟云的身子来达成目的。他自己早有谋划，可是尽管他说了多次，他的小王后仍是不信任他。

这点认识让崔始源将将绷住的理智在瞬间被瓦解掉。他俯身上前，揽着金钟云的腰将对方翻了个身，不顾金钟云的抗拒，分开他的腿，就着对方那些泄出的体液做润滑，将自己的性器顶了进去。

是没有被好好开拓过的雌穴，紧的两个人都不好受。娇弱的小王后何时受过这样的对待，尖叫了一声就哭了出来，眼泪流淌过尖尖的下巴滴在床单上，晕出一圈水渍。

“你混蛋！”

“对，我是混蛋。”崔始源大方承认了，他的性器带着怒火攻城略地的劈开小王后紧闭的穴口，开始惩罚对方。巨大的凶器一次又一次摩擦过对方的敏感点，那点惩罚很快就变了质。

双方早已契合，尽管是名义上的惩罚，金钟云还是很快就在这样的交缠中找到了获得快感的方式。小穴开始贪婪的吮吸着那根带给他快乐的性器，初始的那点痛感很快就被快感吞没，他的手抓紧了丝质床单，压抑着几乎要呼之欲出的呻吟，连带着头脑都有些不清明了，只剩一点理智还在提醒着他，他现如今仍在和崔始源吵架。

崔始源敏感的发觉了他的那点不同。“怎么，这下就爽了？”

“学会从我这里偷东西了。也难得你想得到拿这个药下给三王子...这下证明了他真的喜欢你，你欢喜么？”

金钟云给三王子下的那个药，是他偶尔得的小玩意儿，能够勾出任何一人心底最隐秘的欲念。他得了几个也觉得有意思，偶尔提了那么一句给金钟云，没想到他的小王后就存了这样的心思，竟偷了出来。

内里敏感点被抵住了来回抽插着，金钟云下意识收紧了腿，意识昏沉，“不...我没想到是这样..”

“我以为，他会杀了国王...我没想过他是要...对我..”他的声音低下来，带着委屈的尾音，被动承受着崔始源的侵略。

可是这个回答崔始源并不满意，他眯着眼摸着小王半赤裸的后背，性器一次又一次捣着对方湿热柔软的小穴，根部贴着小穴内侧反复摩挲，数次插入又抽出。金钟云的雌穴湿哒哒的淌着水，有气无力的在他身下喘着气，穴肉颤巍巍的包裹着崔始源的性器，也只有这时才显得乖一些。

“真是胆子大了。”

“如果不是我安排的人制止住了他，你要如何？真和他睡了？又或者你失败了，是想让我回来抱着你被砍掉的漂亮脑袋自慰么？”

“怎么会失败...你把我当做，几岁的孩子么？”金钟云断断续续的在崔始源的进攻中辩解，他被揽着换了个姿势坐在崔始源膝头，雌穴含着崔始源的性器，将之一寸寸的吞吐进更深处。

“况且我又没有失败，你为何生气呢？”他心里着实委屈，只觉得自己是在遭受着崔始源无谓的怒火，揽着崔始源的脖颈咬了一口，“看结果不好吗？”

“不好。”  
“你是不是仍觉得别人碰你，我可以当做无事发生，容忍下去？”

崔始源将声音放缓了一些，“我生气的是，你把我当外人莽撞行事，我气的是你利用你的姿色去达成条件。”

“你是我的小宝贝，你不用做这种事情。”

金钟云听了那话却嗤笑了一声，“你这人真是奇怪，明明不是爱情的事情却说的像爱情一样。”

“你又不爱我，又管我用什么方式达成目的呢？”


End file.
